The Night Before (Life Goes On)
by McFiddleStan
Summary: It's the night before Bucky Barnes is set to leave for boot camp. After his friends have departed from the going away party they'd thrown for him, he's in his bedroom, hanging out with his best friend, drinking and laughing, when he randomly puts Steve on the spot. And ends up finding out more than he bargained for. / Modern AU Stucky/WinterShield


**A/N:** **Got some inspiration (don't ask) and wrote a thing. Yes, the title is from a Carrie Underwood song. But, really, the song has no influence on the story, aside from it literally being the night before life goes on for Steve and Bucky. Enjoy!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Bucky laughed. Hard. Hard enough that he had to clutch at his stomach as he sprawled across his bed. "You're such an idiot!" he managed through his cackling.

Steve, his best friend, sighed resignedly, with a smile, because he couldn't resist when Bucky laughed like that, when his face went red, even if he was the source of the laughter. The blond shifted on the floor near the foot of Bucky's bed—which was really just two mattresses stacked together—and half-heartedly smacked the brunet's shoulder. "You don't have to be a jerk about it, Bucky."

"Oh…but you make it so easy, Stevie," he sighed, wiped at his eyes, and threw down the cards in his hand, abandoning the game. "You won this round."

Steve gathered up the cards, setting them aside once they were in a straight, neat pile. "I win every round."

Bucky laughed again, rolling from his back onto his stomach. "Do me a favor? Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone."

A soft grin curved Steve's lips. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." His grin widened slightly as Bucky stared at him straight-faced for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Punk." Sitting up on his knees, Bucky reached for the half-drunk bottle of vodka on the floor beside his bed. "You want more?"

The blond shook his head, looking down at the small amount left in his glass. "No, I shouldn't."

"'Course you should." Bucky filled his cup anyway, then took a long swig straight from the bottle himself.

"I do have to get home, you know," Steve responded with a laugh, studying the larger amount now more than half filling his glass. "Taking the subway blitzed is not the best plan."

Bucky settled on his bottom, legs crossed, leaning his weight on one arm, elbow atop his knee. He gave a careless shrug. "So bunk here."

"Where?" Steve chuckled again, motioned toward the area outside Bucky's bedroom with his glass. "Tasha's passed out on your sofa. On top of Clint."

Bucky smirked, his body shook as he let out a small laugh. "Saw that one coming. Anyway, it's cool. You can sleep in here with me." One blond brow lifted, then two, and Bucky snickered. "What? You want me to build a pillow fort for you? C'mon." He moved to stretch out longways on the bed, resting on his elbow, and patted the space beside him once he settled.

Finishing off his vodka, Steve set the glass on the carpet and crawled onto the bed, kicking off his shoes before laying on his back beside Bucky.

"Hey, I noticed you came alone tonight," Bucky said into the quiet after a moment.

Cornflower blue eyes slyly slid his way, but moved away just as quickly. "Yeah. So? I hadn't realized that was a requirement for entry."

"It wasn't," Bucky replied through a smirk. "That mean you're not seeing anyone right now?"

Steve nearly snorted. "You're so nosy…"

"I'm just curious," he teased, poking Steve in his side. The blond jerked at the poke and slapped at Bucky's hand, laughing and righting himself again.

"Well, what about you? I didn't see your sugar daddy come to see you off. Or did he just send that fancy bottle of wine I saw everyone passing around?"

Bucky scoffed softly, shaking his head. "He's not my sugar daddy, Steve. Where'd you even learn that?" He snickered when Steve rolled his eyes at him. "No. Pierce is…well, he's not anything now."

Steve turned his head to peek up at Bucky, watching him as he rubbed at his stubbled chin. "No?"

Bucky just shook his head and fell onto his back, chuckling softly. "Nope. Had to end eventually. I mean, I didn't love the guy, you know."

"Hm," was all Steve responded with.

His eyes flicked downward when Bucky's fingers wrapped around his wrist, lifting it and releasing it, letting it fall like dead weight. He grinned softly as the game continued, but they both went still at the sound of whispers and creaks from the living room. Their eyes met at what sounded like a soft moan.

"You saw that one coming, huh?"

It was Bucky's turn to grin. "What, are you blind? Everyone did."

Almost shyly, Steve turned his face away. "I don't notice these things. You know that."

"Yeah, true. No big deal." Bucky folded one arm behind his head and started fiddling with Steve's arm again. "You know what I always wondered?"

"Hmm?"

"Why we've never hooked up."

Steve's arm tensed, halting Bucky's movements, and he let out an anxious chuckle. "What?"

Bucky looked the blond's way, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'm serious. I've hooked up with all my other friends."

He said it so nonchalantly, Steve blanched. "Oh? You have?"

"Mm," he nodded, lowering his arm from behind his head to rest on his belly. "Rumlow, Wilson. Laufeyson, a few times. Even Stark."

Though Bucky wasn't looking at him, Steve eyed him, a blond brow lifting. "You…hooked up with Tony?"

He tried to hide his smile and shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah. Once. Before he and Loki became a thing. But, to be fair, who hasn't hooked up with Stark?"

"Me," Steve answered as if was obvious.

"Well…" Leaning over, Bucky pinched Steve's cheek. "You're so picky, kid." The blond snorted, flicked his hand away. Bucky laughed again but didn't turn his eyes from Steve's perfect profile. "So…what do you say?"

Steve's blue eyes turned to him and Bucky swore he watched realization dawn, and those usually peach-toned cheeks grew rosy. "What— _now_?"

Lowering his own eyes to Steve's shirt, something navy blue with an American flag plastered across the chest, Bucky mused softly, "I'm heading out tomorrow, Rogers. You may not get another chance. After all, this is the last night we've got together for awhile. Life goes on starting tomorrow."

Steve stared, not moving for a moment, studying Bucky, before thinking it was another joke he had been silly enough to fall for and chuckled. "You're yanking my chain again."

Rolling his eyes a little, Bucky forced a small laugh. "No. I'm not. I just think it'd be good. Nice way to say goodbye, at least," he muttered. Steve let out another short laugh, Bucky knew he had made him nervous again. Smirking softly to himself, the brunet pushed up on his elbow and leaned over Steve, pretending to reach for his vodka. "Excuse me. Just getting my juice…"

Seeing right through Bucky, as the brunet hoped he would, Steve scoffed and weakly pushed at him. "Jerk."

Stilling, he was half laying across Steve as he murmured, "Punk."

Steve's head rolled on the pillow as he laughed, but his smile slowly started to fade as their eyes locked. His throat dry as the Sahara now, he assumed the steadily increasing thumping in his ears was his heartbeat. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Bucky lean in, but as soon as Bucky's lips touch his, a calm settled over him, and he let his eyes close.

Twisting his body, Bucky shifted, moving over Steve more fully now, and increased the pressure to Steve's mouth, before parting his lips and licking lightly at his best friend's, still pressed tightly together. Thankfully, Steve took it as the request it was, and parted his lips enough so Bucky's tongue could slip between, snaking its way in to explore Steve's mouth. Bucky chuckled shortly to himself, because Steve tasted like the vodka and the raspberry cheesecake someone had brought to the party.

More settled now, and with Bucky's head at a more desirable angle, the kissing intensified quickly. The soldier all but devoured the blond's mouth, letting his hands roam over Steve's upper body, mapping the taut muscles beneath that tight-fitting shirt. At some point, shirts and jeans were simply in the way, and it didn't take long for Bucky to get Steve down to just his boxers.

He parked himself at Steve's neck, placing lazy, open-mouthed kisses around his Adam's apple, humming softly at the sweet taste of his skin, the masculine scent emanating from him. His hands moved along Steve's sides and torso, squeezing, massaging, doing whatever it took to get the man beneath him to make those delicious, aroused sounds.

Slipping down, tongue trailing along the center of Steve's chest, Bucky set his sights on a pert pink nipple. He gave it a few licks with the tip of his tongue, making it glisten in the dim light of the lone lamp in his room. Bucky licked his lips once more before clamping his mouth over it and giving it a tug with his teeth. Steve moaned, instantly arching into Bucky's mouth, and the brunet flicked his heated blue eyes up toward him.

"You okay?" He watched Steve swallow thickly, nod his head.

"Y-yeah…keep—keep going." Bucky grinned and moved back up to kiss Steve again, lapping at his mouth, nibbling on his lips. Hips bearing down into Steve's, Bucky moaned softly as their erections, separated by Steve's boxers and his jeans, rubbed against each other. "Hey…" Steve brought his hands to Bucky's face, lowering his mouth enough to break the kiss. He grinned, pushing back Bucky's long, dark tresses, when he made a soft noise of impatience at Steve's interruption. "Bucky. I think…I think I want more."

"More what?"

"You." Steve had to swallow again when Bucky's eyes darkened to a midnight blue. A sigh escaped him as his mouth was covered once more, his lips parting easily to welcome Bucky's tongue.

"You're gonna have to say it if you want it, _Моя красивая_."

"I…mnh…" He groaned as Bucky attached his mouth to the crook of his shoulder, biting down. "Ohh… Damn it, Bucky."

"Tsk. Language, Stevie," he teased as he pulled away to push up to his knees. His hands moved to begin unbuttoning his jeans, but Steve sat up and batted his hands away, doing it himself, before Bucky could even pop open the fly. Standing over Steve, he used the blond's head to balance himself as he pulled the denim off his legs and tossed the jeans aside.

Steve affectionately ran his hands up Bucky's shapely legs to rest at his hips, and tentatively, he leaned forward, nudged at Bucky's prominent bulge with his nose. Parting his lips, he mouthed at Bucky's clothed cock, licking at the cotton of his briefs, eyes closing as Bucky cupped a hand to the back of his head and rolled his hips forward.

Bucky felt a little silly for trembling as Steve's fingers traveled up the back of his thighs. The vodka had him feeling hornier than normal, and he'd been looking forward to this more than he could admit–even to himself–but he didn't want to rush Steve. The younger man's experience was limited, to say the least, compared to Bucky's. Basking in the attention to his arousal, he let his head loll back, lifting it again only after he felt the tug of his underwear being pulled down.

Those cornflower blue eyes, shades darker and hazy with desire now, flicked up to Bucky's, and Steve gave that boyish grin of his, dragging his black briefs down, until his cock bobbed free in front of him. Bucky bit back the snicker threatening to escape him seeing Steve's cheeks instantly tinge pink. The blond's tongue slipped out for a brief taste, circling the head before he took half of Bucky's length into his mouth.

A slow hiss preceded a soft groan from Bucky, and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from asking Steve any questions that might embarrass him–or either of them. It was the first time his best friend had really ever seen him fully naked and, surprisingly, Bucky was curious what he thought. He was proud of his body, that he worked hard to maintain; why all of a sudden he cared what Steve thought was beyond him.

But as he watched his cock disappear fully into that hot, damp mouth, his curiosity disappeared, and his focus centered on keeping his hips still, not forcing himself down Steve's throat. He honestly wasn't sure how many times Steve had done this.

Steve was so concentrated on pleasuring Bucky he barely noticed how tense his muscles had become to keep himself standing. A slick pop sounded in the room as Steve was shoved back and off of Bucky's cock. "What? Something wrong?" he asked through panting breaths.

He started to reach up to wipe his mouth, but Bucky grabbed his wrist, dropping to his knees, and leaned in to lick up the pre-come and saliva around Steve's mouth himself. "Mm-mm," he hummed against him. Hands sliding down Steve's toned abdomen, Bucky's fingers curled into the band of his boxers and gave them a hard yank so Steve would take the hint. He waited patiently as Steve slipped the boxers off, and licked his lips before lowering his head between the man's spread legs.

Steve inhaled a little shakily, being so exposed to Bucky like this, for the first time, but once the soldier's mouth descended on his shaft, hungrily, he forgot all about being nervous. Stretching his legs wider, Steve slid his fingers into Bucky's hair, gripping the dark strands as his head bobbed up and down, biting back a moan. "Mmm…oh, gosh…"

A muffled snort sounded and Bucky pulled his mouth off of Steve's cock to laugh into his thigh.

"What? What's so funny?" Steve panted the questions, balancing himself on both hands, laid flat to the mattress, eyeing Bucky.

The brunet gave Steve's thigh a quick peck and settled on his elbows. "Nothing, nothing. I just…" He chuckled again and pushed up to hover over Steve. "I don't think I've heard someone moan 'oh gosh' since I fingered a girl in junior high."

Steve's jaw dropped before he caught himself. He scoffed and shoved at Bucky before falling back to the bed again. "Wait." He lifted his head. "You fingered a girl in junior high?"

"Yep." Bucky answered while he kissed his way up Steve's torso, flicking his tongue at the nipple he had neglected earlier. "Like all young boys, Stevie, I, too, experimented with the opposite sex."

By the look on his face, Steve knew Bucky was teasing him again for his inexperience. High school had been incredibly awkward for him, being smaller and skinnier than even the girls in his class. A growth spurt in his late teens didn't help his insecurity, and coming out as bisexual his twenties only exacerbated his shyness. Bucky had been there for all of it, and often teased him, in a friendly way. But, lately, when Bucky teased him, it didn't feel like teasing; it felt like flirting.

He laughed softly at Bucky's joke, his blue eyes dropping down to the red star tattooed on Bucky's left arm. He fixed his gaze back on Bucky's and with quick, easy movements, he slipped a leg out from under Bucky, grabbed his arm, and flipped their positions. "On your left, soldier. I was surprised at the junior high part; not the girl part."

The surprise on Bucky's face had eased into a small amused smile before melting into a heated smolder, and his hands clamped around Steve's face pulling him down for a hard kiss. With the blond nice and distracted, Bucky took advantage and flung Steve off of him. He cried out in surprise and rolled onto his stomach, laughing when Bucky moved behind him and trapped him in a half-nelson. "You wanna wrestle, _Дорогая_?"

"Only in the way that'll get me off." Steve bit his lip briefly at the bluntness with which he'd just spoken. He could feel Bucky's length, hard and thick, behind him, resting just against his ass cheek. Gasping softly, he moved just enough for the other's cock to slide between his cheeks. "Ohhh…"

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath, bit into Steve's shoulder again, and released him from his hold. Shifting above the blond, he pushed Steve's head down to the mattress. Steve groaned a little in protest, but he managed to turn his head, watching Bucky as much as he could in his peripheral vision.

A soft, slow sigh emitted from him, as Bucky's hands glided down the length of his back. Small pecks and nips followed the trail along his spine, until he felt those large, strong hands on his cheeks. Bucky lowered himself and licked a long stripe between Steve's spread cheeks, lips curving even as he repeated the gesture, when the blond pressed his face into the mattress to muffle his moan.

Taking his time, enjoying the way Steve alternately squirmed against him and tentatively pushed back on his tongue, Bucky indulged himself, licking at Steve's hole, plying it with attention, squeezing his ass cheeks, and occasionally, taking a small nibble at his flesh. Once his best friend was a keening, writhing mess, Bucky pulled up to his knees and left him, ass up, to retrieve a condom, before leaning over Steve and easing himself inside him.

"Oh, shit," he whispered fiercely just as Bucky breached him.

"Potty mouth." Bucky aimed for a teasing tone, but the strain in his voice was evident. Steve half-groaned at the stretch, half-chuckled at Bucky.

"Shut up."

Nearly completely sheathed inside him now, Bucky lowered himself on top of Steve, nipping at his earlobe as he murmured, "Keep it up, Rogers. I like it."

Steve scoffed weakly, his fingers clenching in the sheets as Bucky moved inside him. "Mmm…Buck–…f…"

Bucky chuckled shortly at Steve's attempt to curse, but it easily slipped into a whine as he moved back into Steve, deeper this time. Pushing up on his fists, he began to pump his hips faster, the mattress rocking against the wall as he did. Steve scrambled to grab a pillow, muffling the sounds he made with it and his arms.

His hair hanging over his face, fingers pressing into Steve's hips, Bucky slowed his hips, and slid his hands up the blond's sides to wrap his fingers around his arms, lifting him up to his knees. As soon as he was close enough, Bucky attached his mouth to the blond's neck. It seemed to be his favored spot.

The new angle sent a shock of pleasure up Steve's spine. He reached back to curl a hand in Bucky's hair, and moaned his name. Bucky smirked to himself at the moan and at Steve beginning to move over his cock of his own accord. Snaking a hand down Steve's torso, his fingers brushed over the light patch of dark blond hair above his cock, before he took hold of him and gave him a few strokes.

"Oh…fuck!"

"Mmm," Bucky chuckled in Steve's ear. "Now that's more like it, Stevie."

He turned his face toward Bucky, giving a pained laugh, his fingers tightening in his dark strands. "Jerk," he muttered through a grin before giving a tug to Bucky's hair, bringing their mouths together.

Another shockwave of pleasure had Steve shifting away from Bucky, bracing himself against the wall, as he started to move his hips at his own pace. Bucky let his hands come to rest at Steve's hips, leaning back a little to watch him bounce on his cock.

"Why don't you have a—ohh—goddamn headboard?"

Lost in the satisfaction of watching Steve take him so eagerly, Bucky belatedly chuckled then moaned, reveling in the sound of their flesh slapping together. "Broke the last one," he explained briefly. He groaned unhappily when Steve moved off of him, his cock left standing at attention between his legs. "No—what…?"

Steve twisted around, moving up against Bucky, a blond brow cocked. "You broke it?"

Bucky panted, reaching for Steve. "Well, not _me_. But I was involved." His hands came to rest at Steve's hips again, his eyes on those swollen pink lips. "Why'd you stop, Stevie? Thought we were having fun."

He leaned in for a kiss, but Steve managed to dodge him. "How long have you wanted to do this?"

Bucky jerked back, lips parted in surprise before he pressed them together. The brunet had always been a charmer, and he used that charm often to get himself into and out of trouble—or into and out of someone's bed. But Steve was different; Steve could always see right through him. Instead of answering, he sighed, dropped his head. "We have to do this now?"

Steve inched closer, hands gliding up to cup Bucky's jaw and put his weight on the other, forcing him back down to the bed. "No." Bucky started to say something but Steve cut him off, kissing him more aggressively than he had before. He was really getting into it when Steve pulled back, sitting up to reach behind him for Bucky's cock.

They both groaned as Steve lowered onto Bucky again, once more rocking the mattresses as he started a fast rhythm. Letting Steve set the pace, Bucky laid back, enjoying the ride, taking him in hand once more and stroking him slowly. Steve's moans were growing louder, and it made Bucky grin because he didn't realize Steve could be so loud. Cupping a hand around Steve's neck, Bucky yanked him down to his chest.

"Keep a lid on it, would you? I've got company."

"I don't care!" He rocked faster, mewling against Bucky's slick skin. Bucky growled, needing more, and bent his legs, reaching down to cup Steve's ass, and held him in place as he pumped hard into him. Steve cried out, fingernails digging into Bucky's shoulders. "Oh, fu…udge!"

Giving a playful eye roll, Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve and flipped their positions again, finding a better hold on the blond this way, and continued pounding into Steve. Occasionally, he reached up to swipe sweat and strands of his hair from his face.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, panting and groaning, slowly reaching down to cup himself. "Buck…Buck…y."

The soldier swatted Steve's hand away and started to stroke him again, hand moving as fast as his hips until he felt Steve clench around him. Steve grabbed for Bucky and pulled him down, burying his face in his dark hair, moaning as he came. Bucky growled lowly, his hands curling into the sheets on either side of the convulsing Steve. The blond bearing down on his cock thrust him over the edge, and his hips stuttered as his orgasm slammed into him.

Once Bucky's body spasms began to ease, Steve let his legs go slack, panting out heavily, as he went limp beneath him. Unable to hold himself up much longer, and not wanting to fall on top of Steve with come all over his stomach, Bucky let himself slip out of Steve and fell to the bed beside him, closing his eyes.

Still trying to catch his breath, Steve raised his head just enough to look down at himself. "Um, you got a spare t-shirt or something?"

Bucky made a questioning noise and looked Steve's way. He snickered at the look on the blond's face and rolled to his side to snatch up the t-shirt he had tossed to the floor earlier. Steve grabbed for it, but Bucky smacked his hand away and leaned down to lick up the mess on Steve's torso. Humming to himself, Bucky swiped the t-shirt over Steve's damp belly, then fell to his back again.

Steve watched him, completely still with a small smile on his face, and followed suit when Bucky laid back down.

"Awhile," Bucky's deep voice broke into the silence.

"What?"

He breathed in deeply, dropped his hand beside Steve's between their bodies on the bed. "I've wanted this for awhile."

Steve's eyes moved toward Bucky then back to the ceiling, his jaw dropping a little. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked softly.

Bucky scoffed. "Why do you think?"

He turned his head to look at Bucky, studying his profile. "If I knew I wouldn't have asked."

Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, Bucky turned his head, slowly bringing his eyes to Steve's. "Couple reasons…," he mumbled with a jerk of his shoulders.

Steve's hand crept over enough so he could wrap his pinky and ring fingers around Bucky's. "Tell me."

His lips ticked up on one side. "For one? You're too good for me, Rogers."

Steve pressed his lips together, his brow furrowing even deeper. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah. You are. But…" Bucky turned his hand over to link his and Steve's fingers before Steve could counter again. "That's why you're my best friend. I need the good influence. You're a total punk who doesn't know better sometimes." Steve snorted. "But I like who I am when I'm with you."

Steve resisted the urge to ask what he was like when he wasn't with him. Barely. "What's the other reason?"

Bucky's lips parted, he chuckled and shrugged again, rubbing his hand over his chest. "I don't really do the boyfriend thing." Disappointment had Steve's eyes lowering briefly and he started to pull his hand from Bucky's. But Bucky tightened his grip before he could. "But."

A dark blond brow lifted, and that sweet, hopeful look filled his blue eyes. Bucky smirked, recognizing that face.

"Just know that if I were to ever think about…y'know, going there…you'd be the only one I'd consider."

Steve shook Bucky's hand off this time and pushed up onto his fist, looking down at Bucky with what he hoped was a stern look. "What's holding you back, Buck?"

"Steve…" His name was a strained sigh.

"No, really." He leaned half over Bucky now, framing him between his muscular arms. "I want to know. What's holding you back from doing the boyfriend thing? Not just with me, but in general."

"You mean aside from the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow? For, what, two years. At _least_."

Steve made a disapproving face and gave a shake of his head. "Excuses. There're phones, there's email. Skype." Bucky scoffed derisively, going quiet when Steve lowered his face, close enough he could see the determination in those pretty blue eyes. "What are you so afraid of?"

His lips fluttered on another scoff. "I'm not afraid of anything, Steve. Commitment's not my thing."

"Bullshit."

His full lips twitched; at the word and the conviction behind it.

"You voluntarily signed up for the army, Barnes. _That's_ a commitment. So…" He poked a finger to Bucky's chest, grinning smugly. The brunet could only chuckle, angling his head in question.

"Why're you busting my balls about this, Stevie?"

"Because I've wanted this for awhile, too." He said the words quickly, holding his breath as soon as they were out.

Bucky's grin vanished. "…You serious?" Steve chuckled, looking down, and breathing out a small laugh. "Well…" Bucky sat up, forcing Steve to fall back beside him, shifting to rest his back against the wall. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Still avoiding looking at Bucky, Steve felt his cheeks burn. "You know I'm no good at this stuff, Buck."

Amused, and more than a little flattered, Bucky dipped his head, trying to get Steve to look at him. "Then why?"

The blond glanced at him briefly; very briefly. "Why…what?"

"Why'd you want this?"

He laughed nervously. "You're gonna make me say it?"

"Can you?" he teased, nudging Steve with his elbow. "Can you say, 'cause I like you, Bucky?'"

He reached up to chuck Steve under the chin and the blond caught him by the wrist before he could pull his hand back, forcing himself to look the man in the eye. "I more than like you, Bucky."

Bucky went quiet. His eyes searched Steve's for a moment before he blinked and brought his hands to his face. "Why are you doing this to me right now?" he grumbled from behind them.

Steve's face creased into a frown. "What do you mean?"

Bucky dropped his hands to his lap with a smack that echoed in the otherwise quiet room. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Steve. _Tomorrow_."

"I know," he said with a shrug. "Doesn't change how I feel." His hand inched closer to Bucky's, who sighed heavily, affectionately glaring back at him.

"So, what? I just take off tomorrow and—"

"And remember somebody back home loves you."

Bucky breathed out sharply at the mention of the L word. "…Fuck." He pushed his free hand through his hair. "You're killing me, you know that."

Steve smiled wide, laughed, and moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Deal with it. I just gave you a reason to look forward to coming back home." Bucky could only relent under that big, bright smile, relaxing his shoulders and looking up at the literal ray of sunshine beside him. "'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line, pal."

The brunet went still, recalling the words he'd once said to Steve, just after the younger man's mother died, leaving the high school senior an orphan. But after a few moments, he couldn't help himself and snorted. "You're cheesy as fuck."

Feeling a huge weight lifted from him, Steve smiled more and laughed again. "Yeah, well. One of us has to not avoid the mushy stuff."

"I don't avoid it. I just don't like it."

"Same difference. Come on, soldier. You need to sleep."

"You think I'm gonna sleep now? My heart hasn't slowed down in the last hour." His laughter faded as Steve reached over and placed a hand over his heart. Bucky's eyes stayed on him as he leaned in close.

"At least we know you have one."

The smack of the back of his hand to Steve's chest was louder than he had meant it to be, followed by Steve's easy laugh. The blond nudged him back, expecting a shuffle to ensue. He was surprised—pleasantly—when Bucky grabbed him by the head and kissed him. No intent behind it, a simple, sweet brush of their lips together.

"Wanna lay here and make-out with me 'til I fall asleep?"

 _Or not_. Steve breathed a chuckle. "'Kay. But no funny business," he warned lightly.

"Not in the habit of making promises I know I can't keep, Rogers." Bucky shifted again, to crawl beneath the covers, reaching over to click off the light on his bedside table. Steve grinned and slipped beneath the covers with him in the darkened room, barely lit now by the streetlights outside Bucky's bedroom window.

"Yeah, I know." He hummed softly when Bucky reached for him as soon as he was close enough, and dived in for his neck. He laughed softly at the tickle of his stubble, tangling his legs with Bucky's. "Just promise you'll come back," he murmured as Bucky kissed his way up to his lips.

"You bet your star-spangled ass I'm coming back. 'Til the end of the line, right?"

Steve's laugh was muffled as Bucky pulled him under the sheets and kissed him breathless. He would never admit to Bucky that that night was the first time he had ever slept beside a lover. But he would tell him, remind him, repeatedly, over the next twenty-four months, that moments before they fell asleep that night, the soldier mumbled a sleepy, slurred declaration of love.

* * *

 **2nd A/N:** **Comments, reviews, questions, ramblings...bring it all on. :D**

 **And quick translations!**

 **Моя красивая = my pretty**

 **Дорогая = sweetheart**


End file.
